


What Time Is It?

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Magic, Magic-Users, Shooting, Violence, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Rayburn wakes to find his world-shaking and his mind a blur. He can't seem to figure out what time is it. As he continues to try and stop his mind from spinning, two figures make themselves known but this wasn't what they were excepting. The mighty Rayburn Timekeeper an 'idiot'.
Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971343





	What Time Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the prompt "What Time Is It?"Write a story about not knowing the time and asking the question of what time it is. Rayburn fits perfectly since he's a bad butt timekeeper!
> 
> Pardon, this does have quite a bit of gore so if you don't like it, don't read it! Hopefully, you enjoy anyway though! ~Proxy TK

A groan left the man’s lips as he struggled to adjust to the bright light above him. It was almost like he was staring at the sun for minutes now but he knew well it was a normal light. 

The only reason the light was blinding him was that he obviously had a concussion. A bad one at that if he could feel his head pounding in his ears and that the world was spinning around him. He needed to focus on a sound so he could stop the world from spinning around him. 

As if the people watching him heard his thoughts, two masked people entered the darkroom he was in. His head slumped forward as he focused on their footsteps that approached him and soon enough, his world wasn’t spinning as much. That didn’t stop his world from shaking lightly and spinning him at random times. He was quite annoyed at himself for letting his world spin into a downward spiral.

“This is the mighty Rayburn?” The first masked figure asked as he passed around the man. He gazed at the tied-up man, taking everything in and they seemed disappointed. 

“Yes,” The second muttered, the man from before noted the fear in the girl's voice. For masked figures, he knew at least their genders which were more than nothing. That also gave the tied up man below the light, an idea of weak points the two had.

“Who are you two?” The tied up man asked, his voice raspy. He probably hadn’t spoken in a few days he realized. His hand moved slightly to show them to not answer his question.

“On second thought, what time is it?” He asked again, making the two look at each other with some emotion he wasn’t sure of. Was it that confusing to ask what time it was when being kidnapped?

“Don’t answer him.” The first figure asked, stopping the second figure. Upon doing so, the second one nodded out of fear. Or was it something else?

“Can I at least have your names because I don’t want to call you guys Thing 1 and Thing 2?” The tied up man chuckled at the two, enraging the first figure.

A loud crack sounded through the darkness as the tied up man’s head jerked to the side violently. He was dazed at first before he felt a stinging sensation tickled across his face.

“Oh,” The man said, a bit surprised. That’s all he could say because usually he had never been slapped before. A laugh emitted from him as he laughed at the two. The two, on the other hand, gave each other another confused glance. 

“Silence Rayburn!” The first shouted, raising his hand to slap the laughing man. He didn’t but watched the tied man slowly stop howling with laughter. Upon Rayburn stopping, the first figure lowered his hand and growled with annoyance. He knew Rayburn was powerful but he never thought the mighty timekeeper was an idiot. 

“Fine fine.” Rayburn mused as a smile was still plastered on his face. The first growled in annoyance causing the second to step in front of him. The second sent him a secret glare before turning to the smiling timekeeper. 

“Why do you want to know the time?” The second asked, her voice a hush with fake fear. Rayburn’s smile grew as he laughed lightly making the other angry again. What could he say though, he enjoyed the questions of curiosity but also because he knew well what they were and what they were doing. 

“I simply want to know how long I’ve been here. Is that not hard to ask?” Rayburn said he pouted at the two showing fake puppy eyes. Of course, they knew it was fake but it seemed to make them both a bit jumpy now. 

“It’s Five.” The second replied, making the keeper of time smile and tilt his head to one side. He wanted an exact time.

“24 hour time if you will,” Rayburn stated, pride of time welling in him as he closed his eyes, awaiting his answer. The second figure glared at him while his eyes were closed.

“17:23 (5:23) to be exact.” The second responded, causing a clever but dark smile to form on Rayburn’s lips. He moved his head back, the light shining down on his face. Energy tickled through him as he sat up straight, moving his head down so dark shadows cast over his face. 

“Thank you but it seems I’ve stayed too long,” Rayburn explained, pulling on the metal that kept him on the chair. If it was 17:23 (5:23) he wasn’t going to miss dinner.

“You can’t escape those shackles. They have a spell making it so no abilities can be used if you are trapped in them.” The first explained, his voice covered with humor and dark cleverness. Rayburn laughed hard, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?!” The first shouted as he marched forward and raised his fist. Without hesitation, the first threw his fist toward the laughing man but it never made contact with Rayburn’s face as intended. 

Rayburn opened his eyes only to find them no longer a musky blue but instead a rusty golden. Two marks almost the same color fell down from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

The gray-ish arm that appeared from Rayburn’s back that held the first figure's fist threw him away before more of the same arms appeared from his back. They tore the shackles away from Rayburn’s body and finally, he stood to his feet. It wasn’t like him to use this power but he needed to show some kids a lesson. 

Charging the first, gray ash-like arms grabbed him by the collar, holding him high from the air. Rayburn’s attention moved to the second as she held a gun at Rayburn’s point. On the other hand, Rayburn couldn’t help but smirk at her action. 

She let out a furious war cry before opening fire and Rayburn held the first out in front of him. Rayburn was basically using the first as a human shield and by far it worked as the man let out pained cries as the bullets tore into his form. 

The second stopped, hearing her partner's screams of pain that filled the once loud gunshot filled room. Rayburn peaked his head out from behind the dying form he still held. His face was dark as he smiled and dropped the screaming figure to the ground. It didn’t bother him to focus on that figure as he was already dying.

Rayburn could see the second shake as she looked from her dying partner’s now bleeding body. She could see a pool of blood reach across the floor and touch the timekeeper’s heavy boots. 

“Until next time, Thing two,” Rayburn said with a bow. His eyes still flared goldenly but the marks seemed to have seeped back into his eyes but his dark smile still remained on his face as he turned to the rift that opened behind him.

He didn’t bother to look back at the shaking girl as he stepped into the rift he’d open. Upon doing so, the second was left alone only to hear her partner gurgle and chock on his blood as it began to spill from his mouth.

The second figure watched her partner’s body slowly go still along with his face. His face strained as red tar, blood, dripped and poured from his slightly agape mouth. His eyes were no longer bright but dull as all life left him as his body was the same way. Deep holes stained his body as red tar still poured from his unmoving body.

A growing rage built in the second’s chest as hot tears began to blur her once shaken vision. She swung her fist deep into the ground causing the ground to shake.

A pained and angered scream left her mouth as hot and messy tears dripped down her face. She hunched over and sobbed until she could no longer make a sound, her voice gone with grief. 

“I’ll make that timekeeper pay.” She whispered to herself until the tiredness from her cries caught up to her. Sure enough, she slowly curled on the ground and allowed the tiredness to sink into her. She no longer felt the need to cry as she closed her dark eyes and sighed. Her world went dark as she listened to the clock tick away until she got her revenge.


End file.
